Chucky Strikes Again
by Kura-Yami nakusshite Hikari na
Summary: Glenda Ray stumbles across the remains of the infamous killer doll. Unbeknownst to her, he's also her father. When she repeats his famous chant and revives him, he returns the favor after seeing that his daughter has more of his passion than Glen did. Content to be a doll, but wanting his daughter to kill alongside him, he decides two killer dolls is just fine. After SoC.
1. Chapter 1

_**I love the Chucky movies. I love Glenda and have been wanting to write her and Chucky interacting for the longest time. This is my first time writing for this fandom, so please bear with me. That being said, please enjoy chapter one!**_

 _ **-SawyerSeville19**_

* * *

"Glenda, sweetheart, can you grab the box of plates from the attic for me, please?" Tiffany asked as she rummaged through the cupboards, looking and apparently not finding what she needed.

Sixteen-year-old Glenda frowned, leaning against the counter, watching her mother. "Why? There are plenty of plates in the top cupboard."

Tiffany stopped searching and turned dark brown eyes onto her daughter's blue ones. "Because, sweetheart, the plates in the attic were your grandmother's. And since we have guests tonight, I want to use them."

Glenda rolled her eyes, straightening up from the counter. "Just Glen's geeky friends from school. Not worth using your favorite plates on if you ask me."

Tiffany smiled smoothly, scanning her daughter's face. Both her children resembled their father (doll form obviously), with their red hair and blue eyes. But Glenda gave off his calm, sadistic vibe. She watched everyone with an air of interest, and took extreme pleasure in their pain. As far as Tiffany knew, she'd never killed. But there were plenty of complaints of her daughter's physical abuse during school.

Glenda left the kitchen and made her way through the dining room and to the stairs. The attic was on the third floor and had an old-fashioned drop staircase. Weird, but Glenda had always thought it was creepy. She loved it.

Pulling the string down, she revealed the hidden stairs and ascended them. Her mom was always firm in her rule to stay out of the attic when they were young. Glenda had always hid Glen's toys up there and would persuade him to go get them. His toys were never worth breaking rules, he'd say. Like she believed that. He was such a baby. Plain and simple.

The attic was dusty and infested with cobwebs and webs galore. Glenda found it refreshing from the pristine house below. As she stood inside, she looked around. There weren't many boxes, most were old clothes and toys from their childhood. Finding those plates should be easy.

She walked to the first box in front of her, smiling as the boards creaked beneath her weight. She knelt down to the box and looked for her mother's labeling. Glen's toys. With a roll of her eyes, she straightened and moved to the next box.

Three failed attempts later, she found a box that was taped shut. Unlike the others she examined. Further inspection showed no label, also unlike the others. Intrigued, she sat on her knees and pulled the box closer and ripped the tape off.

She pulled the flaps back and looked inside. There was a black garbage bag in it, tied shut. She pulled the bag out and set it next to her before seeing if there was anything else inside. Nothing.

Turning her attention to the bag, she lifted her hands to open it when she heard her mother call her name.

"Did you find the box, sweetheart?" She was under the opening to the attic, Glenda could tell.

Glenda looked around before she spotted the box behind her labeled: Mother's Plates. "I found it. I'll be right down." She heard her mother walk away. With a sigh, she grabbed the black bag and moved it next to the attic door, already planning to retrieve it when her mother was in bed.

She grabbed the box of plates and went down the stairs.

 **...ChUcKy...**

Glen's friends weren't actually nerds. They just weren't people Glenda associated with. They were average high school boys, decent grades, on the baseball team.

What made this dinner require her mother's favorite dishes was that Glen had made friends within the first week of school. And these boys were those friends.

Glen was a sweet boy. _Disgustingly_ so. He was so sweet, he was targeted for it in high school. His sweet demeanor in elementary school had awarded him all sorts of friends, but as he got older it came off homosexual to other guys and made the girls gossip about him. So he was taunted for it. Cliche, but it was true.

These three boys were the first real friends Glen's had since elementary school. It took a week for him to be certain they were legit. Glenda knew from the beginning they weren't phony. They had too much in common.

Bored, Glenda picked at her meatloaf, pretending it was a classmate's head and the ketchup was their blood. This sated her need for hurting someone out of boredom. She should really beat the head cheerleader up soon. She's become too comfortable picking on Glen again, now that she thought about it. A sly smile curved her full lips upward as she planned just how she'd remedy the situation once more.

"Uh, Glenda?"

Snapped from her gory fantasy, Glenda looked up into the brown eyes of one of Glen's friends, Alex, if she remembered correctly. Her silence was all she gave for an answer.

Swallowing, Alex spoke, "I was wondering... if you'd like to go out with me?"

Glenda's eyes narrowed immediately. How should she kill this little twerp?

"I-I mean all of us. Me, Tony, Matt and Glen. We were gonna see the new horror movie on Friday and then-"

"Glen? Watch a horror movie?" She shot her brother a smirk. He countered with a glare before looking back at Alex as he continued. Glenda did as well.

"I know how much you love horror movies. And Glen told me how much you wanted to see it. So I thought you'd wanna come with us..." Alex blushed under her blank stare, forcing himself not to back down under the intimidating look in her blue eyes.

After examining the red hue on Alex's fair cheeks with annoyance, she nodded. His smile was immediate and she rolled her eyes. "It's not a date. Whatever twisted fantasy you have of me, lose it now. I'm not interested in you. I'm only going to see the movie. Got it?"

Alex's smile dropped, but he nodded. It was as close as he was going to get until he found a way to hold her attention. Now was a good start.

After a minute, her mother engaged the three boys in conversation. Glenda took a bite of her food, mind drifting to the ominous black bag awaiting her in the attic.

 **...ChUcKy...**

Half an hour after her mother and brother went to bed, Glenda made her way silently upstairs to the attic. That black bag was right where she left it. Taking it with her downstairs, she set it at her feet so she could hide the staircase once more. That done, she carried the bag to her room, shutting and locking her door for good measure.

She sat the bag on her bed and got to work untying it. Once it was open, she reached inside and pulled something soft out. It was a doll. Arms and legs were missing, but a doll all the same.

She sat down heavily onto her bed, eyes taking in the scars and bloodied eye. She fingered the red hair and the torn clothes before looking up in thought. She'd seen this before. Where though? She racked her brain, but the only doll she remembered was the blonde doll her mother took down every blue moon. That, and the one she'd been given for her fifth birthday.

She looked over to the doll on her shelf. Beautiful doll with fair skin, light freckles, green eyes and long red hair, dressed in a white sweater, jeans and black shoes.

She glanced between the doll on her shelf to the one in her hands. She saw the obvious resemblance, save for the eyes, which looked more like her mother's doll's, if not darker. Furrowing her eyebrows in thought, she knew she was getting somewhere, but still nothing answered her questions.

She reached into the bag and grabbed what was left inside. The missing limbs, with what looked to be bone inside. She smiled. What a creepy, awesome doll. She set the doll and limbs down before balling up the bag and tossing it into her closet. She went to her desk and grabbed a needle and thread, deciding to put him back together.

* * *

 _ **There we have it! Hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter! Review please. Until next chapter!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Awesome, another chapter! Not much to say here. Just read and enjoy!**_

 _ **SawyerSeville19**_

* * *

The scarred doll sat on Glenda's shelf, limbs expertly reapplied. The young teenager liked his presence in her room. It was comforting, strangely enough. She still couldn't place where she'd seen him before. She was certain if she had, she'd never forget a face like his. But, obviously she had. She must've been too young.

Where had her mother gotten such a doll? And why was he stashed so carelessly in the attic? So many questions. Maybe Glen knew something about the doll. For now, she had homework to complete. Questions would have to wait.

 **...ChUcKy...**

Glen was on one of those outings he's been going on with his friends. Glenda figured she'd have to get used to it. Seemed those three boys were going to be around for a while. Fine by her.

She used her brother's absence to sneak into his room after school. She mentioned a doll with scars absently to her brother and he'd reacted immediately. He gave no other sign that he'd had any information, but Glenda didn't take his word for it. His stuttering and widened eyes said it all. But why did he remember, and not her?

Slipping into her brother's room, she was determined to find out.

 **...ChUcKy...**

Glen sighed as Alex rambled on about tomorrow night. They were hanging out in Tony's bedroom, doing homework and playing on his PS3. Tomorrow was Friday, and he, his friends and Glenda were going to see the new horror movie.

"For your own sake," Glen cut his friend off mid-sentence, accent pronounced with each word, "I do hope you shut up around my sister. She made it clear she's not interested in you."

Alex made a 'pfft' sound, waving Glen's advice away. "I'll warm her up to me before tomorrow night's over."

Glen shook his head, but tried one more time. "I'm serious. I don't recommend getting on her bad side. Even more than you already are, that is."

"What? Because she's the school bully? That's hot! Nothing like a girl with fire!" Alex was firm in his mindset, apparently.

"Suit yourself. Don't say I didn't warn you," Glen said with a shrug.

"Alex, you have no chance," Tony joined in, once it became obvious Glen was done trying to convince their friend. "Seriously, she's rejected every offer for a date. And she beat the shit outta the last guy who tried telling the school she was lesbo."

Alex glared at Tony, annoyed at his two friends doubting his charming skills.

"Alex," Matt began, not even acknowledging the warning look he received from said friend. "Glen's sis is hot, without a doubt. But you gotta listen to him. He knows his sis. They're fucking twins!" He leveled a serious look on his stubborn friend's face. "If he says leave it, you're better off following his advice."

Fed up, Alex folded his arms over his chest. "Fuck you guys. I don't care what you say, I'm not giving up. Glenda and I will be a couple before the weekend is over."

His three friends shared a look before they shrugged. Tony got the PlayStation turned on, passing out controllers.

 **...ChUcKy...**

Glenda stared at the photo she'd found in her brother's dresser drawer. She sat heavily on his bed as she took in the man's pealing face.

A wicked grin spread across her face as she studied the bone being revealed. A work of art.

She scanned the two next to the man and immediately spotted the doll sitting on her shelf in her room. She blinked, noting the malevolent, yet proud grin he was donning. He was also flipping the camera off.

She looked to the other person, another doll, it seemed. He-damn what a shitty looking doll!-seemed sad, looking away from the camera.

Glenda took in the picture as a whole, not really understanding what she was seeing. These dolls were positioned strangely. One, ecstatic, the other, it seemed, was ashamed. Shaking her head, she stood up to put the picture back where she found it and felt something at the bottom of the drawer just as she set the photo down.

Gripping the cool metal, she withdrew it from the drawer. It was a necklace, amulet... whatever.

She ran her fingers over the red gem, tracing the design before turning it over. There were words on it. She furrowed her eyebrows, mouthing the words before saying them aloud.

"Ade due Damballa awake," she whispered. Following the word 'awake' there was an ominous rumble of thunder and then silence. She glanced up, waiting for the signs of a storm, or rain, but it was just as quiet as before.

She shrugged, tossing the necklace back in the drawer before shutting it. Maybe the doll was an antique or something. A family thing that was collected, considering her mother's favorite doll. She left her brother's room, shutting the door and going into the kitchen for a snack.

Piling ham, turkey, and salami onto mayo covered bread with pickles and mustard, Glenda put the ingredients away before grabbing the snack, taking a bite as she made her way to her room.

Upon entering her room, she ignored the darkness as she went to her dresser, using her unoccupied hand to pull out her usual bedtime attire: a pink and black T-shirt and black shorts.

She tossed them onto her bed before grabbing her brush and tossing it onto her pile of clothes.

As she finished her snack and grabbed her clothes and brush, she entered her adjoining bathroom, unaware of the piercing, translucent blue eyes following her every move.

 **...ChUcKy...**

Glen came home an hour later noting the silence within the house, he moved as quietly as he could to his room. Setting his backpack down, he got dressed for bed before exiting his room to see what there was to eat.

Bypassing his sister's door, he could hear the clicking of her computer keys. He smiled, awesome. He enjoyed talking to Glenda before going to bed. She was the most talkative with him and their mother. If she's in a decent mood. Hurrying to scrounge some leftovers together, he warmed it in the microwave before grabbing it and walking to his sister's room.

He knocked twice.

He smiled at hearing her sigh of annoyance. "Come in..."

Entering the dark room, the only light source being the computer screen, Glen sat himself on her bed.

Icy blue eyes watched the two teens from where he sat on a shelf.

"What do you want, Glen?" Glenda asked, still typing away.

 _Glen?_

Glen busied himself with a heaping spoonful of his food, chewing and swallowing before he responded. The accent was a huge alarm of recognition for the doll listening in.

"Just came to hang out like usual," he replied before taking another bite.

Chucky studied the teens, not listening to their conversation. It couldn't be... his kids? Based on how they looked, it had to have been about seventeen years, maybe sixteen.

Glen looked a hell of a lot better as a human, Chucky noticed, resisting the urge to snort out a laugh. His son had wavy red hair that framed his face and stopped at the back of his neck. It was hard to tell if he had blue or green eyes.

Glenda. Chucky looked to her. He studied her with new interest, knowing she was his daughter. He didn't have the chance to interact with her when he'd done so with Glen because he'd only had a son. He had been so opposed to the idea of a daughter. Women were so difficult to live with, he rolled his eyes at the fact.

She was slim, built similar to Tiffany's previous human body, but not fully developed. The twins stood at five feet five inches.

Glenda had thick, curly hair that fell down her back, inches short of her waist. Chucky couldn't figure how she handled it. Just looking at it annoyed him. But, she was beautiful. She looked more like him, and he got an air of violence from her. It seemed her natural personality was violent. She did everything with more aggression than necessary. Even the way she ate and stabbed at her keyboard was aggressive.

Glenda stopped typing, clicked a few things with her mouse before shutting her computer down. She clicked on a small lamp before it got too dark to see her twin. She turned her chair to see her brother, stretching before grabbing her hair in both hands at her neck. She proceeded to braid it.

"Your dumb friend still thinks he has a chance," she stated, summing up her brother's words.

"Yeah," Glen nodded, his plate empty on his lap. "But I just wanted to make sure you don't do anything... drastic."

Tying the end of the braid, Glenda slapped her hands onto her exposed thighs. "If he puts his hands on me, he's as good as dead. You know that, Glen."

Chucky stared hard at his daughter. A sick sensation of both excitement and awe swept over him at the brutal honesty on her face. She really _would_ kill the boy they were talking about.

"Unfortunately," Glen sighed. He nodded after a moment. "If I keep him in check, you won't do anything?"

Glenda shrugged, standing from her chair. "Whatever."

Chucky almost laughed aloud. Damn, his daughter was something else! He was already proud!

Glen followed her example, standing as well. "Alright. I'm off to bed. Goodnight, sis." Glenda sat on her bed, watching him leave. The door closed, she lay back.

She heaved out a long breath before sitting up once more. She looked over to where the doll sat. She stood, going to the shelf and picking the doll from where he sat. She touched the hair, scars and hands. The eyes looked lighter, as light as she could tell in the dark room. But the glow was definitely different from before.

She felt as though he was looking back. But he was as still as usual. She shook her head, setting him back onto the shelf. Why was she thinking he was alive? Just because of some stupid pose in a picture. She turned the lamp off.

Ice blue eyes watched her lay in her bed, cover up and settle in. The same eyes slowly looked to the only other doll in the room, an evil grin forming on his scarred face.


End file.
